


All These Things That I Have Done

by hellowkatey



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Electrocution, F/M, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, I can't lose you too, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Qui-Gon Jinn, Protective Satine Kryze, Secret Relationship, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellowkatey/pseuds/hellowkatey
Summary: After Obi-Wan is captured by bounty hunters, Satine and Qui-Gon must find him.(part 2 of Read My Mind)[Febuwhump day 27: "I can't lose you too" ]
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138259
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	All These Things That I Have Done

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Read My Mind, which is part one in this series, or part 5 of the Febuwhump series. I recommend reading that first, but this also can be read on its own technically.

When Qui-Gon sees the young Duchess running across the field alone, his worst suspicions are confirmed. 

They were gone for too long. Obi-Wan wasn't answering his commlink, which was his first clue. Then, he reached out through their training bond, he was shocked to find his padawan felt faraway. Too far away for him to reach.

His padawan has been distant lately. His shields have been locked tight. Qui-Gon assumed being away from the Temple for so long was getting to him. Long missions can take a toll on young Jedi, and this one has been exceptionally lengthy and unpredictable. Even so, teenage angst is very different than the horrible feeling that fills the Force now. 

He runs to meet her. Satine Kryze's eyes are brimmed with red and face flushed with exhaustion when they met one another. 

"It's... Obi. Bounty hun...ters," she gasps between heavy breaths. 

"Breathe child, breathe and tell me what has happened," he says as calmly as he can manage. Internally, his heart is racing with anticipation. 

"Bounty hunters found us. Obi-Wan tried to fight them off, but one took him." 

"How many, Satine?" 

"Four," she looks past him. "Two are dead. One was near dead when I left him." 

_Oh, padawan._ He should have gone with them. Should have been there to help his padawan and none of this would have happened. Still, something nags him. "Why did they take Obi-Wan?" 

The girl's lip quivers. 

"He... was very convincing." 

The Jedi Master nods. He knows how Obi-Wan can get, and it doesn't surprise him at all that he would sacrifice himself. 

"Alright... alright, we must move swiftly." He turns and walks with long strides back toward their ship. The young duchess trails close behind him. He can feel the anxiety radiating off her. But as they run up the ramp of the ship he also feels her draw in her worry, hiding it behind feigned confidence. Satine Kryze is young, but he cannot deny she has the spirit of a leader. 

Qui-Gon immediately starts firing up the engines, only noticing that Satine has taken station at the navicomputer. 

"Are you entering coordinates?" he asks. 

"I'm tracking his location." He looks at her, raising an eyebrow. The young duchess shrugs. "I had a feeling, so I slipped my beacon into his pocket." 

_Clever one,_ he thinks, a small smile appearing on his lips. _We are coming for you, Obi-Wan._

* * *

They're in hyperspace as soon as they clear the atmosphere. The Kiffar bounty hunter has him strapped to the co-pilot chair, his hands now bound behind his back and uncomfortably pressed into the unpadded back of the chair. 

While usually, Obi-Wan finds the buzz of hyperspace to be soothing, right now all he can think about is how with every passing second he grows further from Satine and his master. He can feel it in the tug of his training bond growing thinner and thinner, and Obi-Wan squeezes his eyes shut as any feeling of proximity vanishes from his mind. 

"You're young," the bounty hunter says, his demeanor much less imposing and even a little awkward now that they aren't in the midst of a stand-off. "But you dealt with my team quite efficiently." 

"I have my duty as you have yours," he says, having to choke out the implication that hunting bounties are any type of dutiful career. 

"Oh, that's what they're calling it these days?" Obi-Wan opens one eye to see the bounty hunter leaning on the side of his chair, a smug look on his face. "Back in my day, we called it _going steady."_

Suddenly Obi-Wan wishes he'd been thrown in the brig. "We're not--"

"No need to explain yourself. I knew the Jedi couldn't be _complete_ squares." 

Well, this certainly wasn't the post-capture conversation Obi-Wan expected to have. He didn't expect _any_ post-capture conversation, actually. He shifts in the seat, trying to relieve the numbness that's slowly traveling up his wrists. 

"Are you hungry?" the bounty hunter asks, pulling out a ration bar from his pocket. Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow. "It's not poisoned or anything, I packed this for myself, kid." 

"I wasn't worried about it being poisoned until you _brought it up._ I was more wondering what your motive here is." 

He chuckles. "My motive seems to be pretty clear to me."

"I don't know much about being a bounty hunter, but ensuring their marks are comfortable doesn't seem to be part of the job description."

"So you reject a snack 'cause you don't think I should be a hospitable host?" He shakes his head, opening the packet of the protein bar and taking a big bite out of it. "Whatever flies your ship, kid."

But it's not that, and Obi-Wan knows it. He just has this sinking feeling... like something isn't adding up here. It's not the being captured part, or the ration bar... Obi-Wan looks at the bounty hunter and his gaze flickering back and forth between the controls and him. 

The feeling of _guilt_ is what is making him feel so uneasy. The emotion is filling this ship, and it's originating from the Kiffar. Obi-Wan looks at the navicomputer, and realizes though the name of their projected location isn't displayed, the coordinates are, and they are _not_ the coordinates of Mandalore... or anything even near that system.

"Where... are you taking me? Who ordered the bounty?" 

The hunter goes still, not looking back at Obi-Wan this time. He feels the fields of his restraints increase in energy, digging into his wrists even more. 

"I can't give you that--"

"This was never about Mandalore, was it?" he says, his throat tightening when he feels the nervousness radiating off the hunter. "This wasn't about Satine at all." 

The Kiffar finally turns around. "A Jedi-- a student Jedi-- is worth the big bucks. Money that I _need_." 

Obi-Wan stares back at him with alarm. "But... who?" 

In that moment the ship pulls out of hyperspace. A planet Obi-Wan has never seen before looms before them. He gasps silently. The Force here is greatly unbalanced, making his entire body go cold. Darkness seems to be trying to grab him, pulling him into its icy grasp. He looks at the Kiffar, who seems as unsettled as he is. He puts the ship in orbit, and stands from the pilot chair to work on a panel near the door. 

"I'm sendin' you down in a pod."

"You know you don't have to do this. I have other bounties on my head you could take me to. Mandalore--Mandalore would take me." 

"The Mandalore bounty is only valid with the girl. Or to bring you in dead..." he glances over Obi-Wan. "I don't kill kids." 

"To send me down there would be as good as killing me!"

Truth be told, he hasn't a clue what even is _down there_ , but never in his life has ever felt darkness of this kind. Though the Sith are thought to all be dead, he can't shake the feeling that maybe the Jedi are wrong about something. 

The bounty hunter pauses. Just a moment and in that moment Obi-Wan hopes... but his hope is in vain as a moment later he resumes the takeoff codes and turns back to the padawan. Obi-Wan's stomach drops as he grabs him by the arm, pulling him to his feet and basically dragging him toward the back of the ship. He reaches through his bond one more time, but there seems to only be static surrounding him. 

Though he promised not to fight back, the situation has changed. 

Obi-Wan summons the Force, sending various loose articles lying around the cockpit flying at the bounty hunter. The Kiffar releases him out of reflex to protect himself from a projectile extinguisher, and Obi-Wan jumps out of his grasp and runs out of the cockpit. Heavy footsteps follow close behind as he jumps down into the cargo bay, searching for some sort of weapon. 

There's a locked cabinet on the far end. He runs to it as the bounty hunter makes it down the ladder. In his mind's eye he gets the flicker of warning through the Force, and he ducks as a few blaster shots scourch the wall beside him. He reaches out through the Force, and the door of the cabnet crunches, revealing a few blasters and a vibroblade inside. With his hands still tied behind his back he backs into the cabinet and grabs the vibroblade, presses it against his restraints and grits his teeth as he turns it on. The jolt of electricity makes the shackles heat up and burn his wrists, but it also is enough to short circuit the electrical locks. The electrocuffs drop, and Obi-Wan has to dive out of the way to avoid another assault of blasters. 

"Nice try, kid," the Kiffar says, as he stands over Obi-Wan. He is about to jump up and continue the fight, but the bounty hunter holds up a remove, and the padawan realizes too late that though his hands are free, the electrocuffs attached to a waist-lock that he hadn't yet gotten to remove. The button is pressed, and a sudden jolt of electricity courses through his body, making him shake and his muscles sieze. Dark dots dance before his vision, and even when the shock ceases he can still feel his nerves sending prickling sensations up his arms and legs. His eyelids are heavy, wanting so desperately to close, but he knows he mustn't. The bounty hunger scoops him up like a youngling, swatting away Obi-Wan's pitiful attempt to continue fighting back. "You're tough, I'll give you that. Maybe it won't be so bad." 

His body is thrown roughly into a smaller compartment, the door closing immediately behind him. Obi-Wan tries to push himself up, but he's still groggy from the electrocution. 

The escape pod shutters, and then separates from the ship. His eyes finally close for good as the thrusters kick in, and he begins his descent into the dark planet. 

* * *

The ship jerks as it suddenly pops out of hyperspace, no usual regard for courtesy braking coming from the distraught Jedi Master. She stares with wide eyes at the planet that did not show up on Master Jinn's star charts when they tried to track the course of the bounty hunter. They theorized that perhaps there was to be handoff. 

But no. There is a planet here, and the sight of it makes Satine's skin crawl. 

She tries not to think about the fact that had she not slipped the beacon into Obi-Wan's pocket, they wouldn't have been able to find him so far out in the Outer Rim. 

"What is this place?" she asks. Master Jinn looks pale, his eyes scanning frantically. Even though he has the face of serenity and calmness, she can see the evidence of his desperation. 

"It's..." he trails off, breathing deeply. "It's somewhere we do not want to be, young one." 

The beacon is blinking rapidly now-- they're close. Satine presses her face against the front shield, looking for some evidence of the bounty hunter's ship. 

"There," she hears the Jedi say softly, and she turns to see he has already begun steering toward a loitering ship orbiting nearby. As though the ship sees it has been spotted, its engines immediately fire up, and it turns in the opposite direction. 

"No!" she bellows, pressing her hand against the window. "Obi-Wan!" 

"Calm, Satine," Master Jinn says with surprising lack of urgency. 

"But he--"

"He is still here." The ship dips, and Satine sees that plummeting toward the surface of the planet is a small escape pod. Master Jinn powers up the canons, carefully targeting, and firing at the pod. She holds her breath as the canon shot masterfully hits the escape pod, making the thrusters flicker out. It is knocked off course, now just floating through the anti-gravity of space. Relief washes through her. 

They fly down to the escape pod, picking it up in their tractor beams. Satine jumps up as soon as they receive the confirmation the hatch has secured, running out of the cockpit before the Jedi Master even has a chance to stand. She doesn't care what he may think of her behavior-- she just needs to know he is okay. 

Her valiant Jedi-- an absolute imbecile sometimes, but truly the best thing she could have in a time that she has lost so much. Her home is being torn apart and through it all Obi-Wan has been there not just to protect her from the bounty hunters that have tried many times to kill her. He has also just simply been there _for_ her. As a friend. As of recently, more than that. 

Maybe that's why her heart is pounding as she presses the button to open the escape pod hatch over and over again, until finally a blast of steam hits her in the face and she has to turn away as the pod depressurizes and allows the door to open. As Satine squints through the thinning smoke, her heart drops to her feet. 

Obi-Wan lays crumbled in the corner of the small pod, his eyes closed. 

"Obi!" she jumps into the pod and kneels at his side, taking in the burned and bloodied marks on his wrists, the trickle of blood from his hairline that has dripped down his temple traced the contour of his cheekbones. "Obi please," she whispers, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I can't lose you, too." 

She can feel eyes on her. And then a hand on her shoulder. She isn't sure how much Master Jinn has heard, but she doesn't care. A large hand reaches over her shoulder, pressing two fingers to Obi-Wan's neck just below his ear, and then stretching his hand over his eyes so his thumb and pinkie finger press against Obi-Wan's temples. 

"He's alright," the Jedi Master says softly. "Let me take him into the cabin." 

Satine moves, watches as the older Jedi picks up her Obi-Wan in his arms and carry him out of the escape pod. She stays in the escape pod a moment longer, drawing in a deep breath and then letting it out. _He's alright... he's okay._

She sits as his bedside as Master Jinn gets the ship back into hyperspace. Gets them out of whatever place this is. He is pale, looks tired and quite young as he sleeps. She brushes his hair from his eyes-- it's grown quite long since this mission began, forming a slight wave at the ends that she likes to curl around her fingers. 

"You stubborn, insipid man," she says softly to his sleeping form. "How dare you give yourself up for me? You should have seen the face of your master, he was quite worried," she swallows hard, remembering the look of complete resignation on his face when he offered himself in her place. He did it like it was the most logical choice in the world. She lays her head down on his chest, comforted in the feeling of his chest rising and falling. "I was quite worried... But I will _not_ be going back on my promise to strangle you for your insolence now that I have you back."

"So I should have taken my chances on that planet, then?" a raspy voice rings out, and Satine's head snaps up. Obi-Wan's lovely blue eyes stare back at her, tired but twinkling with his own relief. 

"Obi," she breathes, and throws her arms around his neck as he rises to meet her. His lips brush against her neck, his nose nestling in her hair. "You're awake." 

"You'll have to try much harder than that to get rid of me, my dear." 

She pulls back, unable to help the grin that has broken out across her face. "I'll keep that in mind next time you pull such a stunt." 

"Stunts? Oh please, I am only doing my job and you find it incredibly enticing." 

"You are gravely mistaken about that." 

"Oh, I have seen the way you watch me practice with the lightsaber, you aren't quite as incognito as you believe." 

She blushes, shaking her head. Only Obi-Wan would be toying with her as soon as he came out of being unconscious. He smiles back at her, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it softly. "I'd do it again." 

Satine nods, reaching into his pocket and pulling out her tracking beacon that he apparently did not find. "I know." 

**Author's Note:**

> I planned on finishing day 5, but this prompt kinda fit so I went with it, even though it's like twenty-two days apart. 
> 
> I sorta left some loose ends with this one, so I will probably come back and add to this after letting it sit for a little bit. If you are interested in the backstory that I didn't really get too far into, it is meant to be a Sith planet, and they were putting out secret bounties for Jedi and Force-sensitives to try and build up the Sith's power before they make a resurgence. An AU I am maybe working on, so comment or DM me on Tumblr if that maybe sounds like an interesting concept you'd be interested in seeing more fleshed out.
> 
> Thanks for reading:)


End file.
